1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable mounting bracket for supporting a flat panel television or display from a wall or similar surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel televisions and displays are becoming increasingly common and will gradually replace virtually all cathode ray tube televisions and displays. Flat panel televisions and displays are frequently hung on a wall in a fashion reminiscent of paintings and photographs because their structures are similar. Flat panel displays are large, heavy, and expensive, and therefore the process of mounting them to a vertical surface is daunting. Installers and users who do their own installation typically avoid repetitive mounting and dismounting of a flat panel display because of the difficulty of the task and the risk of damage involved.
Current flat panel display mounts include a wall plate and a display bracket. The wall plate is securely mounted to a wall, usually bolted into wall studs or other structural components able to bear the load of the display. The display bracket is bolted to the back of the flat panel display. There may be plural wall plates or plural display brackets used. After the display bracket is securely fastened to the back of the flat panel display, it is lifted into place, where the display bracket is hung from the wall plate. While this arrangement is straightforward, it does present certain problems in practical applications.
A flat panel display, like a photograph or picture, needs to be precisely positioned so that its appearance within the local environment is pleasing. Even a slight misalignment, tilt or skew will be obvious to the casual observer. In order for the alignment to be precise and level, the installer must determine the relationship between the wall plate and display bracket as well as the relationship between the display bracket and the outer periphery of the flat panel display itself. In addition, structural mounting fasteners, such as lag bolts, toggle bots, and expansion fasteners are not precise instruments by their very nature. The location of structural components in the wall may not be located in optimum positions. In the case where an installer is hired to do an installation, the end user may request a subtle adjustment after the installation is complete, even though the installation was positioned accurately in the first place. Making a subtle adjustment is a major undertaking with prior art mounts. Thus, there is a need in the art for a flat panel display mount and method that enables precise adjustment of position and tilt of a flat panel display to a wall or other vertical surface.